In Fate's Hands
by No I'm Sirius
Summary: Harry Potter has lost his wife due to an illness that she had been battling but had eventually succumbed to it. He now has to take care of his four children on his own and if that wasn't enough he is living in the past during the First War with Voldemort. Can he keep his family safe while trying to help out with the war effort?


**_In Fate's Hands_**

**_Author's Note: I wasn't sure about posting this but I decided that I would to see what you guys think.  
><em>**

_Hadrian Eldric Potter – Current age 29 soon to be 30_

_Theodore Edward Potter – Current age 7 years old _

_James Alaric Potter – 4 years old _

_Alexander Septimus Potter – 2 years old _

_Lilith Luna Potter – 5 months _

_Mother: Ginerva Ann Potter, nee Prewett RIP_

_Status: Pureblood_

**_Summary: Harry Potter has lost his wife due to an illness that she had been battling but had eventually succumbed to it. He now has to take care of his four children on his own and if that wasn't enough he is living in the past during the First War with Voldemort. Can he keep his family safe while trying to help out with the war effort? _**

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

Chapter 1 Fire Calls, Decisions and a Visit

"Darling, come home," Dorea Potter said calmly as she watched her older son pace in front of his fireplace as she fire called him. He was feeding her youngest grandchild Lilith who had just turned five months old. The only daughter he had in a male dominated home now that his wife had passed away. It had to be the hardest thing a Mother could go through as she watched Hadrian break under his grief. She had spent two months helping him with his children and was practically living with them in one of their Potter properties in the countryside of France.

She had been in the hospital when Ginny had passed after her long fight with her health problems. Dorea had held her son as he cried and screamed his frustration at what life had done to him and all she could do was hold onto him with everything that she had. Her daughter in law was the strongest woman she knew and despite the hardship of knowing that she would die at a young age made her want to give Hadrian all that she could while she had been alive. Dorea didn't believe that they wouldn't have had children if Ginny had not insisted that she wanted to have a big family even if she wouldn't be there forever, she had practically begged Hadrian. He, of course, couldn't say no to her as he never had been able to before. She had a feeling Ginny wanted to have as many children as she could give him just to be sure that Hadrian wouldn't be alone when she passed on.

Now Dorea might have thought that as a bad idea but she knew that he loved his children and it kept him going having to take care of them making it impossible to give up. However, she still wanted her eldest and her grandbabies home at Potter Manor to help keep an eye on them. Charlus felt the same way and in pureblood traditions usually the heir and his family would be at the Manor regardless but with Ginny so sick her son felt like he wanted to be alone with her and their family.

"I don't know, Mum. I mean I'd love the help and Jay will be getting out of school soon but I really don't want to impose." Hadrian was the only one that was allowed to call her younger son by that name. Anyone else that called him that got the stink eye.

"You wouldn't be imposing!" She sighed before continuing. "Your Father and I have already talked about this and we both want you home." Dorea watched as Hadrian shifted Lilith to rest against his shoulder where a towel was draped and began winding her. After getting the baby to burp he held her carefully in his arms with a thoughtful look on his face.

"If I do this you know that we're a big family. Are you really sure you and Dad want to give up your privacy for us?" He asked finally looking up to meet her eyes.

"My son, having you and the children home is what we want more than anything."

"Then I guess we'll be there this week. I've got to go now, Mum. The kids get up really early in the morning."

"Okay sweetheart, I'll send the house elves to your place in the afternoon."

"Good night, Mum." Hadrian got up to close the floo connection. He sighed as he left the living room to walk into the nursery and set his sleeping daughter into the crib. After setting up the usual wards to let him know if she woke up during the night or if there was anything wrong with her, he put his wand back in his holster on his arm. Hadrian walked into the master bedroom peeling off clothes as he went thinking that he would put them away in the morning. He settled into his too big bed to sleep. Thoughts of how he was all alone without the love of his life lying next to him came to his tired mind but he furiously pushed those thoughts behind his occlumency shields.

He awoke some time later as he felt the bed shift under the weight of one of his older children. Peeking one eye open he saw the telltale sign of dark blue hair of his son Teddy.

"What's wrong?" He asked his voice filled with the huskiness of sleep. A sniffle was his answer and he simply reached out with his arm pulling his eldest son into his arms feeling Ted's shoulders shaking and tears drip onto him. Running his fingers through Teddy's now dull brown hair as he let his son express his grief.

"I mi- miss Mum-my so much, Daddy," he whimpered and the man felt his heart constrict painfully with the pain Ted was going through. Pain so much like his own. Teddy and James were the only two children of his that understood what happened to Ginny and it was very hard on them to know that they wouldn't be able to see her ever again.

"I know," he whispered holding his son closer to him.

It was silent except for the occasional sniffle before Hadrian felt Teddy's breathing even out. He pressed a kiss into his hair before closing his eyes once more.

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

Hadrian awoke the next morning earlier than he used to do when his wife was alive. Sleeping had been hard to do without her. Ginny had truly been everything to him and he just couldn't sleep without her comforting scent that was so unique to her. He sat up and looked at Teddy who had an arm dangling off the side of the bed and his mouth open slightly snoring. He shook his head and got up. Closing his eyes to feel the wards on his daughter and youngest son Alexander's cribs which were silent so he figured he had time to shower and get coffee from his house elves. Ever since that trip to New York that Ginny had insisted upon he had coffee every morning. He grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower hoping to be done before the kids woke up.

Not ten minutes later he stepped out taking his wand to spell himself dry before pulling on boxers with jeans and a white t-shirt. Hadrian began wearing muggle clothes as it was easier to maneuver around in them when dealing with four young children. He was not like other purebloods who let their house elves practically raise the children. Yes, he did use house elves but the difference was he was almost always doing all the things the kids needed. Ginny and him refused to be like their parents in using house elves to feed and change them. The only thing the elves did was watch them when they couldn't and cook meals for them. Occasionally he would ask for more help but he tried to do it all himself. The hope was that they would have even a stronger bond because of it. There was a buzz on his magic and he shifted his feet to instead of going downstairs to the kitchen as he planned he went back to where little Al was waking up.

"Hey little man," he said as he watched dark emerald green eyes blink sleepily up at him. Slipping his arms under the armpits of his son and pulling him close and over to the changing table. The little one in his arms yawned as he settled him down on the cherry wood changing table with golden snitches flying around on the linen.

"All done, baby." The young father tickled his son with Alex kicking his feet into the air.

"Dada!"

"That's me," he said with a bright smile for him. Another buzz pulled on his magic letting him know Lily was now awake.

"Pippy!" Hadrian called as he carried Al into the hall just as the little nursery elf popped into view.

"What can Pippy do for Master Hadrian?"

"Lilith is now awake can you see to it that her diaper is changed and that she is fed. You can put her in her rocker downstairs in the dining room." Pippy's ears flapped in excitement as she bowed low to him.

"Pippy be doing that, Master Hadrian!" She disappeared with a pop.

Al was tugging on his hair and Harry let him play with his bird nest of hair knowing that he couldn't possibly make it any worse. The green eyed man walked up to Teddy and James' room that they shared though one bed was empty due to Ted sleeping in his room.

"Jamie, time to get up," the little four-year-old's head popped out of the mass of blankets he had piled on top of him. All Harry could see was that crazy Potter hair and two brown eyes as everything else was hidden by the blankets and pillows. He laughed feeling lighter than he had since Ginny died. He set Al down on top of the blankets which the toddler just responded by putting his hand in his mouth. "I've set out your clothes, son. Don't forget to wash up before coming for breakfast. See you downstairs in ten minutes before I come back and check up on you."

"Kay, Daddy." James replied jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom.

"Up up!" Al cried wanting his Dad's attention again. Hadrian took the boy into his arms once more before leaving the room only to run into Teddy who was rubbing his left eye sleepily his hair a bright neon blue once more.

"Good you're up," he smiled ruffling the blue strands that were sticking up much like his own. Teddy just nodded not really all the way awake and disappeared into his shared room with James.

Hadrian finally came downstairs only to see his best friend Hermione Prewett standing over the rocker making funny faces at Lilith while her two children sat at the table eating. "Hey Mione, where's Ron?"

When they lived in their previous life they had been best friends and were given a chance to have their lives start back in the past becoming people that were like their old selves but an entirely different person. It gave Hadrian a headache if he tried to figure it out. It had been just Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry who were given the chance. Although no matter what Ginny was still terminally ill and there was no way to get around that. They didn't even have the full memories of their past life but would be getting them back when and if Fate gave it to them.

"It's an early day at the office for him," she lowered her voice so only he would hear, "there was another raid last night."

"Ah, that explains it then," Harry said before greeting Rose and Hugo. Rose was six years old with Hugo at three years old. He set Alex into the high chair and immediately food appeared on the plate there. It was already cut into pieces for him by the house elves.

"I heard you were moving back to Potter Manor," Hermione said as she wiped Hugo's face with a napkin.

"You gossiping with my Mother?" He raised an eyebrow at her but she only stared back at him as if he were really dense.

"Of course, I am. I was to convince you if she hadn't gotten you to agree last night."

Hadrian shook his head.

"The women in my life are conspiring against me."

A sad smile touched his lips as he thought of how Ginny would have helped them gang up on him. After an awkward pause he decided to change the subject. "How's St. Mungos going?"

Hermione cleared her throat before going over all the research she had done for a potion that worked like a muggle vaccine to help prevent Dragon Pox. Teddy and James came down and both were seated at the table conversing with Rose as they ate waffles with side dishes of fruits and toast.

"Are you going to get a job since you are coming back to Britain?"

"I think I might wait till Lils is a little older. I just don't know what I want to do and I really don't feel right leaving the kids alone. I mean I'm sure my Mother wouldn't mind tending to them and we have Pippy to take care of them but I don't think I can handle leaving them."

"Well you know that you always have a spot in the Auror division. I think most of them have you to thank for teaching them defense. I can still remember the Defense Association and how popular that was." She smiled at the memories of both their first time through Hogwarts school years and their second and the club they had started in both timelines.

"I don't think I can be an Auror with as big as family I have." He murmured as he cast a baby safe cleaning charm on Al and one on the high chair.

"Dad, we're going to go play exploding snap. Maybe we can go flying later today?" Teddy bounced up from his seat.

"Maybe Ted," he smiled at them.

"Uncle Harry, may I go look through your library?" Rose said shyly tucking a red curl behind her ear.

"Of course, just remember the rules, okay?"

"Alright," she bounded up the stairs to the second floor.

Hermione began to clean up Hugo while Hadrian got up to put Lilith down for a nap. When he came back down they carried Al and Hugo into the living room. His best friend put up a circular ward before they placed their toddlers down and Harry summoned toys for them to play with.

"Have you thought about teaching? You know Albus will be hiring for DADA." They shared a secret smile knowing that had been a pain in the arse of having a different teacher every year. "You also know how to break the curse which will make you able to teach and have a stable job. Albus did ask you when you finished your NEWTS and got the highest score in Defense that have been recorded so far."

Harry did enjoy teaching and it was a hell of a lot safer than being an Auror as long as he broke the curse for the second time. He had done it in his previous life with the help of Bill Weasley so it wouldn't that hard to do it by himself. By the time the new school year came around he would feel a bit better leaving Lilith in the tender care of his Mother and Pippy.

"I'll think about it but I'll get in contact with Albus to see if he has found anyone yet."

Hermione rolled her eyes knowing that their old Headmaster would drop anyone, if he did in fact had someone in mind, if Harry was asking about the position.

"I think he's going to start the Order since the war has escalated this past year. I heard he was asking people already." She stated after a few moments of watching Al and Hugo playing together.

"Hmm," he hummed before looking at her seriously. "Are you going to join? I know Ron will."

She laughed. "Yes, Ronald will most definitely join." Hermione sighed and then nodded resolutely. "I'll join. I can help Poppy with healing and I guess I'll fight with you and Ron. Someone has to tame in your guys' recklessness." She smiled fondly.

"Yeah, I'll be joining too as you already knew," he smiled at her. "I mean that's why we came back, right?"

"Right," she agreed.

"We'll just be more careful now. We have families to think of which we didn't have the first time around. No more run into danger head first Gryffindor's."

"You tell yourself that, Harry."

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

_**Author's Note: Please review to let me know to continue. I have a couple chapters already written so updates will be quicker if you want to read more.**_


End file.
